diediediefandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Kirkman
Robert Kirkman is an American comic book writer who created and writes for Die!Die!Die!. He is best known for creating the zombie apocalypse comic book series The Walking Dead. Biography Robert Kirkman's first comic book work was Battle Pope ''(2000), a superhero parody co-created with artist Tony Moore and self-published under the Funk-O-Tron label. Later, while pitching a new series, ''Science Dog, Kirkman and artist Cory Walker were hired to do a SuperPatriot miniseries for Image Comics. While working on that book, Kirkman and E.J. Su created the 2002 Image series Tech Jacket, which ran six issues. In 2003, Kirkman and Walker created Invincible for Image's new superhero line. The story surrounded the adolescent son of the world's most powerful superhero, who develops powers and starts his own superhero career. Walker later failed to meet the monthly title's deadlines and was replaced by Ryan Ottley."Robert Kirkman on Invincible", IGN, 2007-12-10. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. In 2005, Paramount Pictures announced it had bought the rights to produce an Invincible feature film, and hired Kirkman to write the screenplay."Feeling 'Invincible'", Variety, 2005-03-01. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. Shortly after the launch of Invincible, Kirkman and Moore began The Walking Dead (2003), a series set in a world inspired by George A. Romero's zombie movies. Moore, himself struggling to keep deadlines, was replaced by Charlie Adlard, beginning with Issue #7."Interview with Charlie Adlard", Comicgate, 2006-08-25. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. Moore continued to draw covers until Issue 24 as well as the first four volumes of the trade paperbacks for the series. Kirkman's work for Marvel Comics has included a revival of the 1990s Sleepwalker series; it was canceled before being published, with the first issue eventually included in Epic Anthology #1 (2004). He soon became a mainstay at Marvel, writing, among other titles, Captain America vol. 4, #29-32 (2004), Marvel Knights 2099 (2004), Jubilee #1-6 (2004), Marvel Team-Up vol. 3, #1-25 (2005), Fantastic Four: Foes #1-6 (2005), Marvel Zombies #1-5 (2005–2006), Ultimate X-Men (starting with issue #66), and Irredeemable Ant-Man #1-12. Kirkman and artist Jason Howard created the Image series The Astounding Wolf-Man, launching it on May 5, 2007, as part of Free Comic Book Day. Kirkman edited the monthly series Brit, based on the character he created for the series of one-shots, illustrated by Moore and Cliff Rathburn. It ran 12 issues. Kirkman announced in 2007 that he and artist Rob Liefeld would team on a revival of Killraven for Marvel Comics."WW Chicago 2007: Killraven by Liefeld...", Marvel News, 2007-08-14. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. Kirkman that year also said he and Todd McFarlane would collaborate on Haunt for Image Comics."Todd McFarlane and Robert Kirkman Announce 'Haunt'", Spawn.com News, 2007-08-03. Retrieved on 2008-03-15. In late July 2008, Kirkman was made a partner at Image Comics, and would no longer write for Marvel.Writer of the Undead Is Reborn as a Partner at Image Comics, The New York Times, July 22, 2008Robert Kirkman: Image Partner, Done at Marvel, Newsarama, Jul 22, 2008 In 2009, however, he and Walker produced the five-issue miniseries The Destroyer vol. 4Per The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators, the earlier volumes star an unrelated character adapted from The Destroyer series of novels: The Destroyer (1989–1990), The Destroyer vol. 2 (1991) and The Destroyer vol. 3 (1991–1992) for Marvel's MAX imprint. In 2009, Kirkman and Marc Silvestri took over the 2009/2010 Pilot Season for Top Cow Comics. The 2009/2010 Pilot Season contains a series of five one-shot pilot comics that readers will be able to vote on which becomes an ongoing series. Each series is co-created by Silvestri who also provides cover art. http://www.comicbookresources.com/?id=23838&page=article On February 9th, 2012, Robert Kirkman was sued by Tony Moore. Moore says he was duped into assigning his interest in the material over to Kirkman, who has since gone on to fame and fortune. Moore, on the other hand, has received very little compensation and has not be able to access profit statements from properties including Walking Dead, he says. 'Walking Dead' War: Creator Robert Kirkman Sued By Collaborator (Exclusive) The Hollywood Reporter (February 9, 2012) On August 7th, 2012, Moore filed a new lawsuit against Kirkman in order to seek a declaratory judgment that he is a joint author of "The Walking Dead" and other works. Kirkman then filed a countersuit against Moore, claiming that he had actually overpaid Moore for his work and was entitled to his money back. 'Walking Dead' Creator Hit With A New Lawsuit Over Co-Authorship ACESHOWBIZ (August 9, 2012) Trivia *There is a small easter egg that relates to Kirkman in GTA V. Police officers in the Blaine county area will sometimes have a name badge with the name ' Kirkman ' or ' Grimes'. A clear nod to the writer and star of his comic book, The Walking Dead. *He has numerous mentions in other games/movies/TV shows that deal with the zombie genre. *Kirkman said he named his son "Peter Parker Kirkman", after Spider-Man's civilian identity, Peter Parker."Buy My Books", Comic Book Resources, 2006-06-14. Retrieved on 2008-03-15''The Comics Journal'' #289 date? page #? Bibliography Image Comics *''The Astounding Wolf-Man'' (2007-2010) *''Brit'' (2003-2004, 2007-2008) *''Capes'' (miniseries) *''Haunt'' (2009-2012) *''Image United'' (2009-2010) *''Invincible'' (2003-2018) *''Pilot Season''for Top Cow Comics a partner studio of Image (2009/2010)'' http://www.comicbookresources.com/?id=23838&page=article'' **Murderer #1 (W) Robert Kirkman (A) Nelson Blake II (Cov) Marc Silvestri **Demonic #1 (W) Robert Kirkman (A) Joe Benitez (Cov) Marc Silvestri **Stealth #1 (W) Robert Kirkman (A) Sheldon Mitchell (Cov) Marc Silvestri **Stellar #1 (W) Robert Kirkman (A) Bernard Chang (Cov) Marc Silvestri **Hardcore #1 (W) Robert Kirkman (A) Brian Stelfreeze (Cov) Marc Silvestri *''SuperPatriot'' *''Tech Jacket'' (2002-2003) *''The Walking Dead'' (2003-present) *''Thief of Thieves'' (2012-present) *''Outcast'' (2014-present) *''Oblivion Song'' (2018-present) *''Die!Die!Die!'' (2018-present) Marvel Comics *''Captain America'' (2004) *''Destroyer'' *''Epic Anthology'' *''Fantastic Four: Foes'' (2005) *''The Irredeemable Ant-Man'' (2006-2007) *''Jubilee'' (2004) *''Marvel Knights 2099'' *''Marvel Team-Up'' (2005-2007) *''Marvel Zombies'' (2005-2007) **''Marvel Zombies'' (2005-2006) **''Marvel Zombies: Dead Days'' (2006) **''Marvel Zombies 2'' (2007) *''Sleepwalker'' *''Ultimate X-Men'' Novels *''The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor'' *''The Walking Dead: The Road to Woodbury'' *''Just Another Day at the Office'' *''The Walking Dead: The Fall of the Governor'' *''The Walking Dead: Descent'' *''The Walking Dead: Invasion'' *''The Walking Dead: Search and Destroy'' *''The Walking Dead: Return to Woodbury'' Other *''Battle Pope'' (2000) External links *Official Site *The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators *Buy My Books, a column by Robert Kirkman. Interviews *An Excerpt of George Khoury's Kirkman interview from IMAGE COMICS: THE ROAD TO INDEPENDENCE at PopImage *Podcast interview at comiXology *An Interview with Robert Kirkman about Pilot Season with the Legion of Dudes. References Category:Creators Category:Writers